Data privacy is a key concern for many entities, including individuals, corporations, and government agencies. As communications systems develop and become more ubiquitous, transfer of data, including sensitive or private data, becomes easier to perform and more difficult to restrict. Numerous networks, systems, services, and applications transmit and/or have access to private information. When a person reveals private information to another entity, it is difficult to ensure that the information will not be further disseminated, either through the information recipient sharing the information or having the information stolen. The lack of adequate mechanisms for protection of private data may create a trust and transparency deficiency which may hinder support of personalized applications and cloud computing solutions.